


Fix You Up

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey's Past Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Isaac has a panic attack and Scott helps him through it.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	Fix You Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Scisaac Week: hurt/comfort.

Isaac body aches as he finds himself pinned down on the floor of Scott's living room. But it's not the pain he notices. It's the gnawing at his chest. The fear building within him, telling him he needs to run. To escape. 

The rationale part of him knows there's no danger here. He's safe, or at least as safe as someone can be in Beacon Hills. Yet the fear is still there. He needs out. He can't be here. Not when he's like this. 

He's on his feet before his mind even registers he's moving. He barely sees where he's going. Everything is a blur and he really just needs to breathe. Why can't he breathe?

"Isaac?" 

He jumps at the feeling of a hand on his arm and yanks himself out of their grip. His back hits the wall hard as he stumbles back. Hard enough that the pictures rattle.

"Stay back," he mutters. 

"Isaac," the voice says again. It's familiar. He knows it. If his mind would just stop spiraling. If he could focus and see…

A hand settles firmly on his neck and Isaac sucks in a breath, preparing to fight. Until he sees a pair of red eyes in front of him. Scott. "Isaac. You need to breathe."

Isaac is torn between laughing and crying. He _ knows _ he needs to breathe. He knows it. But he _ can't _. Hous lungs aren't working. 

"Scott," he whispers. "I can't. I can't."

"It's okay," Scott says, his calm voice piercing through his panic. "I'm here, Isaac. You're okay."

Scott brings one of Isaac's hands to his chest and places it over his heart. "Just focus on me, okay? Breathe with me. Can you do that?'

Isaac nods. He watches his hand as it rises and falls with Scott's breathing and does his best to mirror the action. He breathes deeply in and then out. In and out. In and out. Soon it gets easier. His thinking comes a little clearer the calmer he gets. 

Now he just feels embarrassed. 

"Sorry," Isaac mutters, not meeting Scott's eyes. 

He goes to pull his hand away but Scott stops him, brushing his thumb across his skin."You have nothing to apologize for," Scott tells him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Isaac's about to say no. He's used to hiding things by now. But he's also tired of it. And he knows if he can trust anyone with this, it's Scott. 

"Whenever we were wrestling and you had me down it triggered something," Isaac says. "I thought of my dad and… all the times I wasn't strong enough to fight him off, or I was just too afraid. Suddenly I was back there again."

"He can't hurt you anymore," Scott tells him. "You're safe."

Isaac smiles, "I know. I always feel safe with you."

If Scott's surprised by that, he doesn't show it. He just smiles. "I feel safe with you too."

Now that is surprising. "Really?"

"Yeah of course," Scott says. "I know you have my back. Just like I have yours."

"Thanks," Isaac says, unsure of what else he's supposed to say. This is new territory. He's not used to trusting someone like this. To feeling any of the ways Scott makes him feel. 

"So," Scott says, throwing an arm around his shoulders and steering him away from the door and towards the living room. He flops down on the couch and reaches for Isaac, pulling him down next to him. "Movie?"

Isaac smiles and settles against Scott's side, "Sure." He knows Scott is trying to distract him, which he appreciates. There are worse ways he could be spending his time than watching movies curled up with Scott. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
